


Secret Language

by Ameftowriter



Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [6]
Category: Dr. STONE (Anime), Dr. STONE (Manga)
Genre: #sngn_1dw, Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Language of Flowers, Love Confessions, M/M, Maybe OOC, Twitter Prompt, i hope i did this right
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-06
Updated: 2020-05-06
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:14:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24031849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ameftowriter/pseuds/Ameftowriter
Summary: Gen finds an odd flower that had fallen from his robes and Senku found an odd flower on his desk as well. What could it all mean?
Relationships: Asagiri Gen/Ishigami Senkuu
Series: Ame's Sengen Collection [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1681831
Comments: 10
Kudos: 100





	Secret Language

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for the 1hr challenge on twitter by @sngn_1dw. You can look up more amazing art and fics using this hashtag #sngn_1dw
> 
> Theme is: Language of Flowers
> 
> Flower meanings at the end notes

Unbeknownst to the citizens of the Kingdom of Science, their leader, Ishigami Senku and his fellow General, Asagiri Gen have been sending secret messages to each other. What makes this even more secretive is that neither of them are even unaware of the other’s intent.

It all started with a  **red carnation** that had fallen from Gen’s purple robe. At first glance it was nothing more than the usual flowers from the magician’s stash underneath his clothes. He had used a more variety as spring came by, but with careful inspection, it was clear that carnations in general were not even remotely close to the flowers Gen used in his performances. 

Then much later on, it wasn’t just red carnations, it was a  **gladiolus** , and then it was  **daisies** , and then it was  **yellow tulips** , there were even  **orchids** at one time, and then he found  **purple lilacs.**

It was clearly obvious that someone had been putting these flowers into his robes for him to find later. And whoever this mysterious admirer is, they sure know a lot about the language of flowers.

But oh who could ever even equal him in his near encyclopedic knowledge of flowers???

Especially that the last flower he had received, was a  **red chrysanthemum** .

And with that, Gen knew exactly who they were.

Senku found it odd that he found a single  **daffodil** laid on his desk at the lab, he was sure it was not there this morning. He picked it up and upon closer inspection it was freshly picked and it seemed its intended purpose was to be placed in his table. He really didn’t have any time to think about it, so he instead placed it in a flask filled with water in the meantime until he could find a proper vase for it.

Then the next day and the day after that, he then got a  **pink camellia** , then  **dwarf sunflowers** ,  **blue irises** , even a  **gardenia** , and a  **forget-me-not…** .

It took awhile for the scientist to figure out the rhyme or reason for these mysterious flowers showing up at his desk. 

And when he did, he immediately knew the only one who could even know these flowers…

And their meanings.

After all, the last flower he found was a  **red tulip** .

“Gen…” Senku growled as he dragged the Mentalist by his robes to bring him alone at the observatory.

“Geez, you don't have to be so rough, Senku-chan…” Gen rubbed his neck as he fixed his clothes, “What did you bring me here for, anyway?”

“Don’t try to worm your way out of this…” Senku accused as he brought out the red tulip that was left at his lab desk, “I know you were the one leaving this behind.”

“Ah! A red tulip!” Gen complimented the flower, “Such a simplistic thing but has such a powerful meaning, did you know that this means…” 

“--It refers to a declaration of love, even passion at some sense…” Senku finished the sentence.

“And you are exactly right!” Gen chipped in as if he was a game show host, “It seems our great scientist has a secret admirer hmm?”

“And I warned you not to worm your way out of this, you rat…” Senku growled as he glared at Gen.

“Awww….” Gen looked at Senku with the most innocent look he could muster, “Must you attack me like this, dear Senku-chan?”

“Is this some kind of a joke?” Senku has had enough of Gen’s mind games to him.

“You wound me, Senku-chan…” Gen responded in a pseudo hurt look, “Can’t a guy confess his feelings using the language of flowers?”

And with that blatant confession, Senku’s face quickly turned red, and immediately fell silent…

“After all…” Gen pulled from his sleeve the red chrysanthemum that was left for him in his robes. “I can’t leave the one who left me this hanging now cant i?”

“Gen…” Senku managed to mutter under his breath..

“But of course, I’m still not done yet, as I still have one last flower to give to you…”

Gen then pulled out from his sleeves a single  **red rose** that looked like it was given such lovely and delicate care for this moment.

He then gently held Senku’s hands and laid the rose on top of it.

“Now… does this tell you my true feelings for you?”

Senku then held the rose, and quickly grasped Gen’s hand and laced their fingers together with the rose in between their palms.

“I wasn’t finished either.”

Gen looked in shock to see what the man he fell in love with had done to him.

But as he quickly raised his head in an attempt to say something back, he was met with Senku’s lips pressing against his.

The two then closed their eyes as they finished together their letters written in a secret language...

**Author's Note:**

> Flower Meanings
> 
> Red Carnation: Admiration  
> Gladiolus: Infatuation, Strength and Moral Integrity  
> Daisies: Innocence and Hope  
> Yellow tulip: Hopeless Love, Cheerfulness, Sunshine  
> Orchids: Love, Luxury, Beauty, Strength  
> Purple Lilac: First Love  
> Red Chrysanthemum: I love You
> 
> Daffodil: Unrequited Love  
> Pink Camellia: Longing for you  
> Dwarf Sunflowers: Adoration  
> Blue Iris: Hope and Faith  
> Gardenia: Secret Love  
> Forget-me-not: True love, Remembrance, Good Memories  
> Red Tulip: Declaration of Love, Passion
> 
> Red Rose: Love
> 
> I quickly looked up all of these, I hope I did right and if I didn't please dont hesitate to tell me :3
> 
> Thank you all for reading!


End file.
